


Don't Let Me Leave

by Oliver_Ravenwood (orphan_account)



Series: Finding You [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, Comfort, Depression, Eventual Riren, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, In large quantities, Levi needs love, Lots of it., M/M, One Sided Love, Trans! Character, Unrequited love for a long ass time, most likely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 00:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Oliver_Ravenwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing his parents, Levi is made to move to the United States from France with a distant relative.</p><p>Since his loss, Levi has fallen into a depression, barely having the will to get up in the morning, but will an energetic young boy with the same eyes as his mother be able to brighten his world?</p><p>Or will the boy's one sided love with someone else interfere?</p><p>(Levi's point of view of the story: Stay With Me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Don't Think I Can

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!!
> 
> I have been meaning to post this for a while, but have been to preoccupied in Comfort in my own Skin to do anything. -_-
> 
> This is Levi's point of view to the same story Stay With Me. This version will be a little darker, as Levi is dealing with a huge loss of his parents while Eren's is the happy, little "Why won't he love me?!" version.

     Once more.

      Once more, I looked around the house.

      I went through the individual rooms. It’s weird to see them empty without any of the furniture in it. The carpet in the sitting room I always loved to walk barefoot across just didn’t feel good anymore. The kitchen was depressing to me. It was empty with almost no appliances left.

     It’s not like we’re selling the house. I don’t know why I’m getting so damn sentimental.

     That’s bullshit. I know the exact reason why I’m like this.

     A month ago they were here. Life was perfect. And then some stupid drunk bastard decided to take it all away and have the nerve to come out unscathed.

     I fisted the front of my shirt, right over where my heart would be encased in my chest.

     I miss them. I miss them so much.

     I took in a ragged breath as I went back up the stairs and to their old bedroom. Their bed, a king sized with a canopy on top and white dresser still stood.

     I went into the room. The soft white walls and light tan carpet that I found so comforting in my younger years brought nothing but an ache in my chest. I sat on the corner of the sheet-less mattress and ran a shaky hand through my hair.

     I don’t know if I can do this. I sure as hell don’t want to. I don’t want to leave the house I was raised in, the house where I was taught everything about life. Where I learned to walk, where mother taught me how to play the piano and father taught me how to cook…

     I don’t want to leave the place where all the beautiful memories of my parents still linger.

     But… not everyone gets what they want, do they?

     While I could easily support myself on the funds my parents left behind, not to mention my own income, I’m still a minor. And custody of me fell to my aunt on my biological mother’s side after my biological father couldn’t be found.

     So here I am, heading across a fucking ocean with some family whom I have only known for a month.

     I’m tempted to lie back on the bed, curl up and sob out my misery, but I can’t as a faint padding comes into the room. I don’t look up, but a gentle nudge finds itself to my leg. I look to the blond pureblood Labrador standing by me.

     “Hey Cassie,” I cooed after wiping my eyes with the heel of my palm. I gently pat my lap and in an instant, she was upon me, nuzzling my chest and the bottom of my chin. I wrap my arms around her, stroking her light colored fur.

     This is going to be hard.

     But at least I still have one piece left of them.

     A soft whine came from Cassandra before I pull back and look into her big brown eyes. “I know. I’m going to miss it, too,” I told her.

     I looked up to a soft knock on the door. Mikasa stood, an indifferent look on her face.

     “Are you ready to leave?” she asks softly.

     I take a deep breath, looking back to Cassie. “Yeah. Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...
> 
> What do you think?
> 
> Please tell me what you think by leaving a comment, bookmark, or giving kudos!
> 
> Cassie (or Cassandra) is based off of my Uncle's dog, whom I love dearly. She was basically my stuffed teddy bear when I went though a very shitty situation. I have to say, dogs are extremely comforting while going through a loss.
> 
> I will hopefully be updating soon!!!


	2. Home...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horses and Houses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! I promised a chapter soon, didn't I?

    Exhaustion.

     That’s the only thing I feel right now.

     After two plane rides, here I am in the United States of America for the first time in years. And it’s exactly how I left it.

     Filthy.

     However, on the upside, we are only ten minutes from a bed.

     I glance behind my shoulder to Cassie lying across the very back seat. She gives an occasional whine. She never liked travelling. I reach my right hand as far back as it’ll go, but I’m only able to brush her nose with the tips of my fingers. She twitches her nose and lift her head a bit to lick at my fingers.

     “We’re almost there, girl,” I assure her.

     “How long have you had her?” Mikasa asks. She also turned to look back at the blonde lab.

     “She’s three years old. She was my gift for my fourteenth birthday,” I tell her as I straighten in my seat.

     “Was she very much trouble to take care of when she was younger?”

     I give her a sidelong glance and have to remind myself many times to be cordial, even though I’m tired and ready to stab someone.

     “Very. She tracked mud in once a month after I got her. I was ready to kick her out on the street for that,” I answer, crossing my arms and leaning my head back. She hums, straightening and pulling out her phone from her hoodie pocket. She flips through an album of pictures until she come up with one of a brown, gray and white splotched cat.

     “Mom,” she leans up, her chin on top of the passenger seat to show her mother, Rin, the picture. “Look what the Bodt’s just got. Her name is Rouge.”

     “I thought Krista was allergic to cats,” her dad, Michael adds.

     “It was just that one breed of the cat Eren picked up off the streets,” Rin says.

     “Who picks up a cat off the streets and brings it home?” I snort.

     “Eren does,” Mikasa told me with a hint of annoyance. From what I have gathered lately, Eren seems to be one of Mikasa’s best friends.

     This “Eren” kid doesn’t seem like the brightest lower in the patch.

     “He’s like that. Always looking for a soul to help and a face to punch,” Michael chuckles.

     “He’s not always like that!” the girl defends. I laugh quietly.

     “Sounds like somebody’s got a crush,” I mutter under my breath.

     “Do not!” she cried, her face red. Michael and Rin share a little laugh at their daughter while Cassie’s head perks up with a whine. “Besides, he already likes someone else…” she huffed, sinking back to her seat, only to furiously flick through the rest of the album. “See? He likes Jean!” she throws the hone at me and buries herself into the hood of her jacket. I pick up the large smartphone to see a teen boy lying in a bunch of sand. He was in nothing but a pair of blue swim shorts and a pair of sunglasses on his nose. His light brown hair was a mess with the sand in it. He looks like a horse in the face… But one thing stuck in my head.

     “Eren’s gay?” I ask. Mikasa looks to me, eyes wide. I see Rin flick her eyes to me in the rear view mirror.

     “Uh… yeah. So are his parents,” Mikasa says slowly as if testing me for something. I simply nod and give her phone back.

     “Good to know,” I mumble, leaning my head back once more.

     I didn’t know how they felt about same sex relationships until now. Which is why I haven’t told them that I’m in fact gay myself. And since Eren is gay and Mikasa’s best friend, it must mean that they’re alright with the subject.

     We finally arrive at their house minutes later. The head lights shine on a pale green Victorian house with a brick foundation. It has a two car garage by the looks of it. It’s a pretty big house and it isn’t bad from what I could tell in the dark.

     “I’ll go in first and turn on some lights,” Rin says, sliding out of the car and heading up the walkway.

     “Alright,” Michael sighs, turning off the ignition and opening his car door so the courtesy lights come on. “Levi, Mikasa, let’s get your luggage in first and we’ll get mine and mom’s in next.”

     “Sounds good,” Mikasa says, unbuckling and getting out of the car. I follow silently, unbuckling and sliding out the door. Before I close the door, I lean my seat forward and call Cassie to me. She instantly fits through the small passage way and jumps out. She barks loudly before running a little ways away.

    “Cassandra!” I call with a sharp clap of my hands. She halts and bolts straight to me. She bumps my leg, beckoning me to come with her and play. “Cassie, stay.” I hold a hand out to her so she stills. I command her to sit and stay before going to the back of the car to grab my bags.

     “She really listens to you, huh?” Michael muss after handing me my back pack and suitcase. I nod.

     “She’s been trained well,” I tell him before going up the walk after Mikasa to the house.

     “I’ll show you to your room,” she says. We go in, take a right when we come to a staircase. I follow her up to the top. I wasn’t wrong. It’s a nice [house](http://www.dreamhomesource.com/house-plans/dhs/catalog/product/quickview/product/33549/categoryid/597/referrer/pdp/expand/1/). Once we go to the top, she led me into a bedroom. It has three windows making a semicircle around the room. There’s a (already made up) full sized bed by one of the windows and a writing desk on the wall to my right, not too far away from a small double door closet.

     I throw my stuff on the bed and look back to Mikasa.

     “Come on,” she jerks her chin. “I’ll show you the rest."

     She leads me around the second story of the house, which consisted of all three bedrooms, two full bathrooms, a linen closet and a room which seemed to be above the garage.

     “We mostly use this for storage,” she tells me. The room has boxes strategically placed around the room, around the edges. There’s a window at the end of the room with a little rug directly under it, along with a few throw pillows. “But I was thinking Cassie could set up shop here.”

     “She mostly sleeps with me, on the bed,” I say, moving to look out the window. I hear her mutter an “Oh,” under her breath.

     We go down stairs and take a direct left to a kitchen and dining room. The kitchen has a square island with a marble countertop. She takes me back to the entry way to show the living room. To the right of the room are double doors leading outside to a screened porch. There’s a horse shoe of couches looking to a flat screen television on a stand by a fireplace.

     She took my back to the front door to let me into the study. I have to admit that this is my favorite room in the house. It was shaped like my room, in the same three window semicircle, but the rest of the walls are lined with bookshelves filled to the brim with hundreds of different titles. In the middle of the room, the floor drops down to form a pit lined with brown leather couches and a little table in the middle. While hardwood was the flooring for the top part, carpet lined the bottom of the pit, in alight neutral tone.

     “And that concludes the tour of the Ackerman household,” she monotones. I honestly don’t doubt that we’re related.

     I grunt in reply before Rin pokes her head into the door.

     “Kids... we’re all tired and need rest, so I think it’s time to call it a night,” Thank God. She gave a soft smile to us. Mikasa nodded.

     “Alright.” She looks to me, “You can have the first shower after you get Cassie from outside.”

     I might like this punk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly just Levi getting settled in with the Ackerman clan, nothing too interesting.
> 
> But important. House layouts. Very important and stuff. I infused a word with a link up there somewhere.  
> http://www.dreamhomesource.com/house-plans/dhs/catalog/product/quickview/product/33549/categoryid/597/referrer/pdp/expand/1/  
> Just in case. This is the house plan for Mikasa's house.
> 
> Please tell me what you thought of this chapter! And check out Stay with Me for Eren's POV.


End file.
